GOLPE DE REALIDAD
by Lunitahemoxa
Summary: BIEN AQUI VEMOS QUE LAS DECISIONES QUE TOMAMOS PUEDE AFECTAR NUESTRO FUTURO... MUCHAS VECES EL ORGURRO, LA IRA, EL TEMOR E INCLUSO EL AMOR PUEDE LLEVARNOS POR SENDEROS QUE NOS HARAN CHOCAR CONTRA LA PARED. ESTO ES LO QUE LE SUCEDE A DRACO MALFOY QUIEN DESCUBRE QUE TIENE 2 HIJOS HASTA QUE INGRESAN A HOWGARTS. ÉL POCO A POCO IRA REVIVIENDO SU HISTORIA CON HERMIONE GRANGER. DANDOSE
1. DESCUBRIMIENTOS - UN PASADO

**- DESCUBRIMIENTOS - UN PASADO -**

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? es algo que ni yo mismo sé. Existen ocasiones en las que creo que es un maldito sueño, una mala pasada del destino. Hay días en los que me cuestionó cada una de mis decisiones y sin duda alguna maldigo la mierda en la que se ha convertido mi vida.

Muchas veces nos sentimos invencibles, que nada ni nadie puede vencernos, pero la realidad te hace darte cuenta tarde o temprano de tus errores.

Como una simple frase, una mala decisión puede convertir tu vida en un infierno. Eso sucedió conmigo, la vida me ha enfrentado a la realidad, me ha mostrado mis errores de la forma cruel e ironica para alguien que añoraba una familia.

Pude haber tenido TODO lo que siempre quise (aunque claro jamás lo dije o demostré), pero mi estúpido orgullo pudo más que la única mujer que he amado y me ha amado a mi, apesar de mi "peculiar" personalidad.

Cada día que pasa me siento vacío, infinitamente solo; mi vida simplemente ha pasado antes mis ojos sin siquiera inmutarme. En realidad hay veces que creo que es mejor estar muerto pues no siento diferencia entre el frio-calor.

Ahora estoy parado frente a quien consideraba como un padre, a quien estimaba; pero él en palabras resumidas en este momento lo considero un TRAIDOR. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo tan importante? ¿Cómo puede darme la cara encubriendo una verdad que en este momento considero las más dolorosa y cruel?

- Dime ¿por qué? - grite

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

- Oh vamos Snape, me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta. Apuesto que todo Hogwarts lo notó.

- ¿Te refieres a Alexa y Sebastián Weasley?

- No menciones ese apellido - destilaba odio - ¿Por qué...?. Tú lo sabias no es así...

- Por supuesto...

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Tres semanas antes de terminasen la escuela...

- ¿Entonces porque demonios no me lo dijiste?

- Porque yo no soy quien para obligarte. Fuiste tú quien la dijo ir. Yo muchas veces te dije que estabas cometiendo un error, que te estabas dejando llevar por el orgullo, que te arrepentirías de tus decisiones...

- Pero debiste haberme insistido...

- Fueron muchas las veces que intente hablarte de ella, incluso dos ocaciones más despues de que se marchará ¿Cual fue tu respuesta siempre?

-...

- Responde - espeto

- Qué no te metieras, que ella era una sangre sucia que no merecía mi atención... - musito.

- ¿Qué más...? - enarco una ceja

- Que no tenía la altura para ser la señora Malfoy, que a lo más que ella podría aspirar era la comadreja.

- Entonces no vengas a reclamarme cuando tú mismo has provocado esto... Ahora vete y cumple con tu obligación hacia el colegio. Ya que nada puedes hacer.

- Maldita sea Snape como pretendes que haga como si nada pasará.

- De la misma forma que la dejaste ir. Después de todo eres un Malfoy ¿no? - dijo sarcástico - y ella no merecía ser tú esposa.

- Pero ella...

- Tu mismo lo dijiste que "a lo que más podría aspirar era a Weasley" bien ahora es una Weasley.

- Pero yo no sabía...

- ¿Hubiese cambiado algo?

- Por supuesto que sí, ella estaba esperando a MIS hijos...

- No lo son...

- Por supuesto que sí, yo los engendre...

- Te recuerdo que hay un Dicho Muggle que dice: "No es padre quien engendra sino el que cría". Y ese fue Ronald Weasley.

- No - su puño izquierdo golpeo la pared cercana y gritando dijo - ¡Yo soy su padre! No permitiré que ellos lleven ese apellido, no me importan lo que tenga que hacer pero ellos son unos Malfoy.

La puerta se abrió.

- No te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido, ya bastante daño me has hecho como para que vengas con estupideces.

- Tú... - la miro con cólera - Como pudiste hacerme esto Granger...

- Te lo advierto Malfoy no te acerques a MIS hijos - grito.

- Nuestros querida.

- No; como dijo Severus ese no eres tú, es Ron.

- Ellos tienen derecho de saber la verdad. Pues dudo mucho que les hayas dicho...

- Saben quién los engendro... Y quien es SU padre.

- No te creo...

- Creo que es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos profesora Weasley - interrumpió Snape, ella asistió.

- ¿Profesora? - grito Draco

- Así es profesor Malfoy, seremos compañeros de trabajo. Estaré a cargo de la clase de transformaciones - contesto con desdén.

Severus saco el pensadero y vertió un hilo plateado en este.

- Ahí tienes la prueba, espero te quede claro... - dijo la castaña - con permiso me retiro. Que pasen buena noche.

- Adelante Hermione - dijo Snape.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué diablos más me estas ocultando? - enarco la ceja.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones acerca del personal que contrato...

- Si, si se refiere a ella...

- No es nada tuyo... Solo encargate de los alumnos de tú casa y tus respectivas clases.

- Son un par de Traidores...

- Anda a ver en el pensadero o retírate.

No contesto simplemente se sumergió en el recuerdo. Todo era sumamente borroso hasta que por fin comenzó a tomar forma.

OoooooooO

Había un jardín y al fondo se divisaba una hermosa cabaña y dos niños corriendo de un lado a otro perseguidos por Ronald Weasley quien parecía algo agitado

- Padre ya estas algo viejo para intentar atraparnos - espeto un niño de 11 años, cabello rubio, ojos grises, de aprox. 1.60 mts y compleción delgada. Idéntico a Draco a esa edad solo que sus facciones eran aun más finas y su cabello no eso lacio sino con rulos.

- Oye más respeto para mi papi... - defendió una niña de la misma edad con cabello castaño, ojos grises como el hielo de aprox. 1.40. Igual a su madre solo que más tierna, delicada y tímida.

- Gracias princesa - se acercó a la pequeña y deposito un beso en la frente.

- Alexa, Sebastián en verdad necesitamos hablar - dijo preocupada la castaña.

- No madre, ya te hemos dicho que no queremos saber más... - dijo grito el niño, sus ojos reflejaban tanta frialdad para creer que un pequeño de 11 pudiese tener ese mirada.

- No le hables asi a tu madre - reprendió Ron

- Padre en verdad no queremos saber. Tú eres nuestro padre y con eso nos basta y sobra - contesto la niña.

- Es importante, pues muy pronto lo conocerán quieran o no... - contraataco la morena, ambos niños quedaron el shock.

- Vamos a la casa - sugirio Ron cogio a sus hijos de las manos para ingresar a su bella cabaña.

Una vez en la pequeña sala. Era un poco modesta pero no por ello dejaba de hacer acogedora. Sobre la chimenea había una foto de bodas en ella se ve a ambos sentado y abrazados en un campo de flores muy bello. A Ella se le notaba un avanzado embarazo de aproximadamente 6 meses. En la pequeña repisa se ven varias fotos de los niños con el matrimonio a lo largo de los años. Se les veía felices.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea. La tensión entre los cuatro era palpable... Sebastián fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Y bien, ¿cómo está eso de que conoceremos a ese hombre? - dijo con desprecio.

- Como ustedes saben no soy su padre biológico... - menciono con seriedad Ronald Weasley

- Eso no importa tu eres mi papi y te amo, además yo no quiero conocer ni saber nada de ese señor - dijo lanzándose la niña a los brazos de Ron.

- Yo lo sé mi pequeña... - dijo acariciando su cabello - pero es inevitable que lo conozcan.

- Hace 4 años cuando nos dijeron la verdad, nosotros les dijimos que no queríamos saber ni su nombre.

- Pero... - musito nerviosa Hermione.

- Nada madre, nos contaste su historia y ese hombre para nosotros es solo el "donador de esperma" y les pedimos que jamás volvieramos a hablar de él - dijo fríamente Sebastián (de tal palo tal astilla XD)

- Era nuestro acuerdo mamá... Nos lo prometieron - suplico la pequeña.

- Lo sabemos y en verdad lamentamos faltar a nuestra palabra... - dijo cabizbajo Ron

- ¿Entonces qué cambio? - dijo llorosa Alexa

- Hogwarts - musitaron los padres

- ¿Hogwarts? - los mellizos se miraron confundidos.

- Lo conocerán cuando vallan...

- Madre que diablos tiene que ver Hogwarts con ese hombre.

- Es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? - dijo el joven.

-No hijo, su padre es el profesor Malfoy.. - a Hermione le temblo la voz - Draco Malfoy.

Los pequeños quedaron un poco choqueado, sobretodo el rubio. Sabian los antecedentes de cada profesor del colegio aunque nunca pudieron leer un libro o articulo con fotografias, el pequeño admiraba a ese profesor en especifico. Era una de las principales razones por las cuales ansiaba estudiar en Howgarts, en las ultimas encuestas de Top 5 de Magos más poderosos del Mundo Mágico se encontraban: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Ronald Weasley en respectivo orden, los pequeños "conocias a 4" pues nunca habian visto en persona a Nott [motivo desconocido, sospecha -su madre no queria que se descubriera que era el padre-] Asi que inconcientemente admiraba a su progenitor y ahora comprendia porque siempre tanto cuidado en cada material que llegaba a sus manos.

- Es por eso que aceptaste hasta ahora el puesto de profesora de transfiguraciones verdad - pregunto Alexa.

- Si, creí que era mejor que tú fueses a la academia de Beauxbatons y Sebastián a Drumstrangs. Pero cuando les sugerí esa idea ambos dijeron deseaban ir a Hogwarts y para cuando llego su carta de aceptación fue imposible convencerlos de los contrario. - dijo con tristeza Hermione

- Yo no tengo porque alejarme de mis sueños por ese hombre. Además él no tiene que saberlo - dijo un decidido Sebastián

- Es cierto que él no sabe de su existencia; pero lo notará de inmediato, son sus hijos... Sobre todo porque tú Seb eres idéntico a él - dijo Ron

- Me vale una mie*** lo que ese señor note, mi padre eres tú... O ¿tú qué opinas Alexa?

- Ese señor no te dio tiempo de explicarte... nos contaste tu historia y en ninguno momento fue para buscarte por lo tanto para mi no representa ni la mitad del cariño que te ha ofrecido mi papi... Él no es nadie ni lo será nunca.

- Él podría intentar exigir sus derechos y quizás ofrecerles los privilegios que les corresponden - respondió una castaña atormentada por él futuro.

- Que lo intente y conocerá quien Sebastián Weasley. Además jamás me ha importado el dinero - dijo mordazmente el pequeño rubio.

- Yo no quiero que se me acerque papi - se abrazó a un más a Ron y escondió sus lágrimas en su pecho- Lo odio... Nos abandonó... No tiene derechos de nada y menos de venir a arruinar nuestra felicidad.

El recuerdo terminó y Draco salió del pensador...

- ¿Y bien que harás? - pregunto Severus.

Draco sin siquiera mirarle salió del despacho del director directo a las mazmorras.

Y he aquí mi desgracia... Tengo 2 hijos de quienes me entero que existen después de 11 años. Mi hija dice odiarme y mi hijo simplemente me detesta. Ese niño si es como yo creo no dudará en maldecirme si me les acerco a tratar el tema.

- ¿Cuando llegue a este punto? ¿En verdad todo esto está sucediendo? - susurro.

Se adentró al despacho para dirigirse a su habitación donde había un cuadro encantado con la imagen de Narcissa Malfoy quien falleció 1 año atrás; por ello a sugerencia de ella, con la promesa de que el hechizo desaparecería en cuanto se casara y tuviese una familia por ello Draco encanto el dichoso cuadro "para que su madre pudiese cuidar de él".

- ¿Que te sucede?

- Ahora no madre - dijo recostándose en su enorme cama.

- Draco... ¿Esto no es un problema con esos mocosos verdad? - dijo con precupación la rubia, lo conocia lo suficiente para saber que nada tenia que ver con sus alumnos, a veces solia estar melancolico al recordarla a "ella" pero esta vez podia ver su dolor, dolor que no veia desde que la torturaron y cuando termino Howgarts dejando atras a la amiga de Harry Potter.

- No... Acabo de enterarme que tengo 2 hijos - se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos

- ¿Qué...? - grito su madre

- Lo que oíste. Tengo 2 hijos, tienen 11 años y se llaman Alexa y Sebastián.

- Pero como... - Narcissa mostró en su bello rostro un clara muestra de la impresión, que mientras estuvo viva jamás llegó a mostrar.

- Su madre es Hermione Granger y se casó con Ronald Weasley

- Deja de bromear querido que no es nada gracioso... Además si se caso con Weasley son de él... - ¿Era lógico no? Se preguntaba la rubia.

- No es broma, ella se casó con ese imbécil esperando a mis hijos...

- Porque no te lo dijo...

- Porque la muy perra me... - negó con una sonrisa de ironía y mirada de derrota - No en realidad fui yo él estúpido que no la dejo que me explicase nada.

- Hijo...

- Madre mis hijos me aborrecen...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con ellos? ¿Cómo son?

- En realidad no he hablado con ellos... Me asombre cuando los vi en el gran comedor formados para que fuesen seleccionados... Sabes Sebastián fue a Slytherin y Alexa a Ravenclaw. Si los vieras te sorprenderías el chico es idéntico a mí solo que con rulos y la pequeña a su madre a esa edad aunque sus facciones son más finas - Suspiro

- Hijo - musito afligida la rubia.

- Me enteré que no quieren saber de mi por medio de un recuerdo que me mostro Snape...

- Snape lo sabía y no te dijo - dijo sorprendida

- Si lo supo desde que ella se enteró...

- Por Salazar - exclamó - ese hombre es un...

- No madre, créeme que en este momento estoy muy molesto con él, pero el odio que me tengo es mucho mayor de lo que sentí hacia mi padre, pues el único y verdadero culpable soy yo...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Supongo que verás la forma de recuperarlos y son unos Malfoy por todas las leyes mágicas.

- No lo sé madre... No lo sé...

Se quedó dormido pensando en todo lo que había vivido desde su regreso a Hogwarts tras la guerra con Voldemort.

- Duerme tranquilo cariño, que tu vida a partir de ahora no será fácil - susurro una madre preocupada.


	2. COMIENZO

- COMIENZO -

- Buenos días a todos - dijo el director a sus alumnos durante el desayuno - tengo unos anuncios: primero como se darán cuenta tenemos una cara nueva en el personal docente, se trata de Hermione Weasley que impartira Transformaciones. También debo informarles que los jefes de sus casas son los mismos del año pasado a excepción de la profesora Weasley quien se hará cargo de la casa Griffindor. - la mesa de los leones aplaudio entusiasmada y es que no todos los días se tenia el honor q su Jefe de casa fuera integrante del Trio dorado, cuando por fin se calmaron un exasperado Snape continuo - Recuerden no acercarse al bosque prohibido. Eso es todo y buen provecho - en ese instante aparecieron alimentos en las 5 mesas.

- Porque le has otorgado la jefatura de Griffindor a una recién llegada - murmuro un maestro a su "jefe".

- Tú y yo sabemos que tiene la capacidad y se adaptará en menos de lo decimos Quidditch.

- Sabes que al hacer ello le das privilegios...

- Pero también obligaciones, con ello no tendrá tanto tiempo libre para estar con sus hijos como quisiera, pues necesitará estar al pendiente de sus alumnos.

- Me estás diciendo que me vas a ayudar - enarco el rubio la ceja.

- Claro que no... -bufó - está en ti que haces o no con esos chiquillos.

- Hey más respeto son mis hijos...

- No lo son - dijo con sorna - por lo menos ellos no te consideran como padre por ahora...

El rubio no dijo nada, las ultimas 2 palabras su padrino dio otro tono, uno en el que le lanzaba un desafio y a la vez le daba una oportunidad. Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere y la familia siempre esta primero.

- Hola - dijo una chica de pie frente al rubio

- Hola - dijo el rubio mientras revolvía su cereal con desganó sin mirarla.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Da igual - encogió los hombros

- Mi nombre es Alison Petrov ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

En ese momento giro a ver a la chica que tenía frente. Su cabello era negro lacio y le llegaba debajo de la cintura, sus ojos parecían de muñeca era de color miel, su piel era un poco pálida, tenía una pequeña nariz de bolita y sus labios finos y ligeramente rojizos. El pobre Sebastián quedo peor que un petrificado. Pues la chica lo miraba con una encantadora sonrisa y era tan menudita tan pequeña que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era abrazarla de tanta ternura que le causaba.

- Hola... - dijo la chica mientras agitaba sus manos frente al chico.

- ehhhh?

- te pregunte tu nombre...

- Sebastián... Sebastián Weasley - le sonrió

- Que lindo nombre - provoco el sonrojo del rubio

- Gracias... Tu nombre es precioso - la chica se ruborizó - igual que tú - pensó.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos?

- ... - se sorprendió y la miro con confusion, y es que ¿Quien en su sano juicio rechazaria la amitad de tan hermosa chica?

- Sino quieres está bien - dijo poniéndose de pie

- No, claro que quiero... - dijo tomándola de la mano antes de que se marchase.

- Enserio - se abalanzó al chico abrazándolo - Gracias

- ¿Por... Porque Gracias? - pregunto a la chica que no lo soltaba.

- Es que me acerque a unas chicas pero me ignoraron y me dijeron que no me les acercará - su bello rostro se ensombreció de tristeza

- ¿Porque?

- Porque soy hija de padres muggles - susurro

- ¿Y solo por eso te trataron mal? - ella asintió - par de estúpidas aún después de todo hay quienes siguen con sus sandeces con respecto a la pureza de la sangre. Patrañas!

- ¿No te importa? - le pregunto mirándolo a esos ojos color tormenta.

- No claro que no... De hecho mis abuelos maternos son muggles,

- Enserio...

- Si

- ¿Y tu padre? - el niño se tensó

- Mi padre es un gran mago, de hecho esta en el Top 5 de Magos Poderosos. Es un excelente auror.

- Wow debes estar orgulloso de él.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Como se llaman tus padres?

- Mi madre se llama Hermione es ella... - señalo a su progenitora quien estaba a lado de Malfoy. Su rostro se ensombreció y agacho la mirada - y mi padre se llama Ronald Weasley

- Oh... Yo pensé...

- ¿Que? - pregunto obviando su respuesta

- Es que... Tu eras... Eras hijo del Profesor Malfoy -dijo tímidamente - es que su parecido es asombroso.

El rubio suspiro. No sabía porque respondía pero esa chica le provocaba ternura y confianza.

- No ese hombre solo es el donador de espermas - dijo con ira - pero te agradecería que no dijeras nada. En verdad no deseo saber nada de ese señor.

- Comprendo y disculpa ser inoportuna.

- No te preocupes... Es obvio que todo Hogwarts lo notó - suspiro

No supo bien porque pero lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de confortando acariciando su cabeza; él pequeño tardo en reaccionar cuando lo hizo recargo su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazo de la cintura. Provocando un notorio sonrojo en la niña.

Todo ello no pasó desapercibido por sus progenitores. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El rubio se preguntaba ¿Cómo podría acercarse a sus hijos sin ser rechazado? Y ella miraba con ternura a su hijo que pesé a veces ser arrogante y frio (como su padre) era un muchacho sumamente tierno (aunque él no lo aceptará). Solo una pequeña risita que no paso desapercibida por su colega.

- Granger tenemos que hablar...

- Disculpe profesor Malfoy pero dudo mucho que tengamos que hablar. Además mi apellido es Weasley.

- Me importa una mierda tu apellido Hermione tenemos que hablar te guste o no - dijo agarrando su brazo - Te veo antes de la cena en mi despacho y si no apareces hare un escándalo.

- Vamos Malfoy tú un escándalo - dijo con ironía - eres capaz de manchar tu "prestigioso apellido".

- Por mis hijos soy capaz de todo - la castaña rolo los ojos.

- Creí que tu estúpido cerebro de hurón había captado los deseos de MIS hijos, pero veo que no fue así.

- He dicho... Sino vienes conocerás de lo que soy capaz - La miró con tanto odio que le quito el aliento pensando que en cualquier momento le lanzaba un Avada. Jamás la habia mirado de ese forma ni siquiera cuando creó ese cuento absurdo, por el cual se tuvieron que separar.

Ella solo asintió, temiendo por su seguridad al encontrarse a solas con él después de casi 12 años.

La mañana trascurrió con normalidad por lo menos para el pequeño rubio. Ya que a pesar de querer evitar estar frente a frente a su progenitor era algo que no iba a poder evitar ya que después del almuerzo le tocaba DCAO. Suspiro con desgano dirigiéndose a la salida del Gran comedor en compañía de su nueva amiga.

- Sebastián en que piensas - preguntó curiosa.

- Como decirte...

- ¿Qué?

- Es una situación complicada...

- Ahora somos amigos o no...

- Tienes razón, pero prefiero decírtelo en otro lugar. Te parece si comemos rápido y vamos a otro sitio para charlar a gusto?

Ella asintió. Ambos comieron a la velocidad de la luz y se marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron. Se dirigieron al salón de DCAO y se sentaron frente a frente en el pasillo. Ninguno de los 2 sabían que decir.

- Malfoy acaba de enterarse de nuestra existencia... - musito

- ¿Nuestra?

- Si tengo una hermana, somos mellizos, se llama Alexa. Supongo que se llevará bien...

- Me encantaría conocerla - sonrió con sinceridad - pero ¿como que él apenas sabe? - dijo un tanto incomoda.

- Porque hace años tuvo una estúpida pelea con mi madre y está por más que trato de hablar con él no le permitió explicarse para que arreglaran las cosas. Después mi madre se enteró de su embarazo y trato de informarle pero ese tipo fue un completo desgraciado con ella que prefirió no escucharla nunca. Después mi padre que fue su novio con anterioridad él aun le quería le ofreció hacerse cargo de nosotros, claro ella lo rechazo en un principio pero después lo analizó y así fue que se casaron. Mamá hablo con nosotros hace unos años, pero le dijimos que no queríamos saber ni su nombre. Aunque a decir verdad siempre tuve la duda, en fin el punto es que unos días antes de entrar a Hogwarts nos lo dijo...

- Oh Sebastián... No sé qué decirte...

- No es necesario que digas nada. A decir verdad estoy muy confundido. En fin ya es hora de que entremos - se puso de pie y tendió su mano a su amiga para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a escuchar - lo abrazo del cuello

- Gracias - la abrazo por la cintura.

Ambos entraron al aula para sentarse juntos (ni tan cerca ni tan lejos), esta comenzó a llenarse con sus compañeros de clase (Slytherin y Griffindor). Minutos después entro su profesor, con suficiente seguridad y porte digna de un Malfoy.

- Buenos días jóvenes - los alumnos respondieron al saludo - Anoche el profesor Snape me presento sin embargo me presentaré de nuevo mi nombre es Draco Malfoy profesor de DCAO y jefe de Slytherin, podrán encontrarme en mi despacho en las mazmorras, siempre que lo necesiten - posó sus ojos en su hijo, pero este se limitó a dirigir su mirada a su compañera.

Draco reprimio un suspiro.

- Bien, como ya habrán escuchado cualquier falta amerita una baja de puntos, al igual que serán recompensados bajo ciertos lineamientos. No yo una persona que guste de regalar puntos ante pequeñeces, al mismo tiempo les digo que soy muy exigente por lo tanto no quiero preguntas tontas y absurdas, mis clases son consideradas bastante claras. Les enseñaré a defenderse de maldiciones y criaturas oscuras. Considero que la práctica es el mejor aprendizaje pero no por ello quiere decir que agitaran sus varitas estúpidamente, así que se dedicaran las siguientes semanas a sus libros y deberes; así iremos escalando conforme avance el año y veremos si al final de este ciclo existe alguien capaz de tener un pequeño duelo. Griffindor vs Slytherin el ganador obtendrá 100 puntos para su casa.

Hubo murmullos.

- Abran sus libros en la página 22, realizaran para la próxima clase una síntesis de esa página a la 40. Quiero su punto de vista de cada uno de los hechizos. Comiencen a trabajar y en cuanto terminé la hora pueden retirarse.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar algunos pergaminos. Sin mirada a nadie.

Alison poso su mano sobre la de Sebastián que se encontraba pálida debido a la fuerza con la que aparentaba su mano que descansaba sobre su mesa. Este soltó un suspiro.

-Tranquilo...

- No salió tan mal después de todo - le sonrió - Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Pongámonos a trabajar - le guiño un ojo.

Una joven maestra caminaba a paso firme directo a las mazmorras, demostraba seguridad con su actitud y sus pasos pese que por dentro sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina y sus nervios a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que iba seguida de una pequeña joven castaña.

Llego a su destino, era la primera vez en casi 12 años que se encontraría a solas con su mas grande amor. Tantos años habían pasado después de aquella noche que se amaron por última vez.

- Bien Hermione tu puedes - Se dio ánimos y toco.

- Pase

- Malfoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que al grano - dijo entrando y dejando entre cerrada la puerta.

- Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien gracias y ¿Y Tú?. Es mucho pedir que tengas modales - dijo con serenidad

- Púdrete Malfoy, mejor dime de una buena vez que diablos quieres - dijo exaltada

- Quiero charlar con mis hijos.

- ¿En verdad eres estúpido o te haces? Ellos no quieren.

- Por eso mismo recurro a ti

- No pienso ayudarte.

- No tienes opción.

- Me vale una mierda lo que pienses no lo haré - gritó

- Deja de hablarme de esa manera que mi paciencia tiene un límite - dijo un tanto exasperado.

- ...

- Como dije no tienes opción, sino accedes agotare hasta el último centavo de mi fortuna para tener la custodia. Son mis hijos.

- No lo son solo fuiste "el donador" y punto.

- Nunca me lo dijiste

-Lo intente pero tú y tus estúpidas ideas no me lo permitiste.

- Que querías que hiciera cuando vi lo que paso con el imbécil de Weasley...

- No me dejaste explicarte. Solo comenzaste a creearte fantasias...

- Que querías que pensará cuando te encuentro en cama de otro.

- Eso ya no importa, así que desde ya te digo que no te ayudaré... Ellos no te quieran cerca y punto.

- Te lo advierto Granger

- No me interesan lo más mínimo tus amenazas, bajo las leyes Ron es quien tiene derecho. Hagas lo que hagas la ley no te los otorgara, además si intentas hacer ellos te odiaran.

- Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho. De lo que hemos hecho yo... - se calló

- ¿Tu qué? - grito

- Yo quería tener una familia - Grito

- Oh si claro... - se burló - te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que no era digna de ser la señora Malfoy, porque era una sangre sucia. Ni siquiera valia la pena para tenerme de concubina.

- Estaba enojado, te vi en cama de otro.

- Trate de explicarte, es más hasta el aquel entonces el "inmaduro" de Ron trato de hacerlo y nos dijiste que éramos tan para cual... Después de eso no me permitiste que me volviera a acercar.

- Fui imbécil lo admito, pero aun asi sabias que Snape era él único a quien podría escuchar sin embargo le prohibiste decirme de mis hijos.

- ¿Para qué querías que te lo digiera?

- Para haber arreglado las cosas...

- Si claro, conociéndote ibas a decir que quizás no eras el padre...

- Eso es mentira, demonios Hermione yo lo que más deseaba era tener una familia, quería sentir y dar el amor que me fue negado y siempre anhele... - se llevó las manos al cabello revolviéndoselo.

- Tú nunca me dijiste nada...

- Claro que lo hice, te dije que me gustaría estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

- Eso es mentira

- Claro que no; te lo dije la navidad que pasamos juntos en la mansión.

- No recuerdo ello.

- Hicimos el amor... Y cuando te cogí en mis brazos antes de quedarnos dormidos lo hice. De hecho tú me dijiste que me amabas por ello creí que estabas consiente de aquella proposición. - saco una caja de su escritorio - Toma.

- Que es esto - dijo tomándola para abrirla y por mera curiosidad tomó el anillo, este inmediatamente cambio de color negro a blanco - pero qué diablos...

- Ese anillo ha pertenecido a la familia Malfoy por siglos. Es costumbre dársela al hijo mayor (en mi caso único) para dárselo a la mujer que desea desposar, es verde cuando las familias han pactado la unión y ambos han aceptado o incluso si existe verdadero cariño y estimación, pero es más significativo si cambia de verde a blanco pues significa que él desea hacerla su esposa por amor y es correspondido. Por otro lado si era de cualquier otro color dependiendo de la persona ella podria morir trágicamente.

Hermione coloco de nuevo el anillo en la caja y la dejo en el escritorio.

- ¿Porque estaba Negro?

- Hace 4 años quise formalizar y tener mi familia. No por amor sino por el cariño que yo le tenía a ella, creyendo que ella me amaba, pero cuando le di el anillo este se tornó negro porque ella solo quería mi fortuna. Por ello no me casé y por lo visto no lo podré hacer nunca - miró con nostalgia el anillo - sabes este anillo solo había sido blanco una vez después de varias generación y fue hace com generaciones atrás.

Ella aun me ama, aun nos amamos - recapacito el rubio a observar el anillo

- ¿Porque me lo dices? - intento sonar neutra, pero fue más un gemido lastimero

- Será mejor que veas por ti misma porque dudo que me creas... - dijo señalando un pequeño pensadero

- Dímelo mejor... - ella no deseaba entrar pues hacerlo significaba que fuera peor de lo que pensaba. Siempre lo era.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos?

Ella asintió.

- Ese día te dije que terminando el colegio quería que no fuéramos a pasar unos días a Irlanda, recuerdo que te negaste porque tus padres podrían pensar mal y no sé qué tanto pero al final aceptaste. No tienes idea de lo emocionado que estaba, te iba a llevar a la cabaña donde pase mis primeras navidades, donde mis padres me hacían sentir que éramos una familia feliz. Sabes en ese lugar había planeado pedirte que te casaras conmigo...

- Draco eso... - la interrumpió

- Había planeado todo. Incluso la manera de convencerte porque daba por hecho que me dirías "somos muy jóvenes", " es muy pronto", "¿que pasara con mis metas?", pero no me rendiría hasta que lo logrará, pensé que tendría que encerrarte hasta que me dirás el sí y te colocaras el anillo - dijo con melancolía.

- ¿Que tiene que ver que me lo colocara?

- Que si aceptabas podría encontrarte donde fuese, y a la vez no podrías quitártelo y mentir acerca de lo que sientes o piensas. - ella frunció el ceño - no me malinterpretes me gustaba la idea de poderte encontrar en cualquier momento porque pensaba que el trabajo de Aurora era peligroso y así podría protegerte de alguna forma y lo de la mentira también aplicaba en mí ya que podría ser un tipo de Legeremancia tuya hacia mí.

- Nunca la hubiera utilizado.

- Eso lo sé. Solo era una forma de que ninguno de los dos nos sentiríamos angustiados por la seguridad del otro porque cuando nuestras vidas corriesen peligros el anillo Malfoy nos reunirían para salvarguardar al otro.

- ¿Eres consiente que el principal (sino es decir único) responsable de que no estemos juntos fuiste tú?

- Eso ya no importa o ¿sí? - ella negó.

- Lo único que deseo es acercarme un poco a mis hijos... Ayúdame por favor...

- Lo siento Draco pero no lo haré ellos me lo advirtieron... Será mejor que me retiré.

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en su escritorio. Y la vio salir del despacho. Ella se marchó a sus habitaciones, esa noche no iría a la cena. Sin embargo tantos eran sus recuerdos que no miro que del otro lado del corredor se encontraba su hija quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste? - pregunto con voz neutra a su progenitor mientras entraba al despacho.

Él se sobresaltó, después se relajó un poco. Quizás solo quizás existía una oportunidad.

- Cada palabra. Yo lo único que deseo es pasar un poco que tiempo con ustedes, es más ni siquiera pido que algún día me llamen padre, pues estoy consciente que no lo merezco - dijo con voz tranquila pero por dentro sabía que tenía ganas de correr a abrazar a su hija quien era practicamete el vivo retrato de su madre cuando la conoció la única diferencia era que ella era más menudita y de ojos grises.

- Es todo lo que deseaba saber - dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Antes de salir volteo a verlo, este la veía con un toque de melancolía. Ella suspiró.

- ¿Mañana podrías ayudarme con mis deberes de pociones? - él la miró sorprendido.

Sabía que eso podría molestar a su hermano y quebrar el corazón de sus padres, pero después de haberlo escuchado una parte de ella deseaba conocerlo y saber cómo era. Su corazon le dolia ver a ese hombre sufrir ¿Era eso "El llamado de la sangre"? Estaba consiente que debía estar alerta pues no iba a dejarse engañar.

- Claro - contesto levantándose y buscando entre los pergaminos.

- Ok nos vemos mañana - comenzó a caminar.

- Espera... - seguía removiendo - Aquí esta... Toma - le entrego un pergamino.

Ella miro aquel trozo de papel con curiosidad.

- Aquí se encuentran mis horarios de clase y rondas. Además esta hechizado para que se modifique cuando tenga una junta o haya salido; y si el espacio esta vacío significa que estoy aquí. Así puedes venir a la hora que gustes.

- Gracias... Nos veremos mañana y será mejor que vayas a cenar si no deseas enfermarte y dejarme sin asesoría.

El simplemente se limitó a asentir. Existia la probabilidad de que la pequeña se arrepintiera y decidiera no ir a verlo mañana, pero aun así se sentía feliz de haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras con su hija. Así que termino su trabajo y se dirigió al gran comedor.

- oooooo -

- Buenas noches. ¿A qué se debe tu sonrisa? - pregunto Snape alzando una de sus espesas cejas.

- Quizás pueda acercarme a ellos.

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Solo lo creo - dijo encogió los hombros mirando primero la mesa de Ravenclaw y luego a Slytherin.

- Ella no vino a cenar - lo dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Quizás fue por nuestra charla...

- Solo espero que no estropees las cosas esta vez...

- Y yo espero que esta vez me digas las cosas aunque no me gusté lo que escuche.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció un poco de vino de elfo.


End file.
